DEUS EX MACHINA „IMPERIUM AGORUM“ EP.I
'' DEUS EX MACHINA „IMPERIUM AGORUM“ EP.I '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''Nun''' liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden.'' '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|650px Prolog: 15.06.100.000 n.Z., 22:00 Uhr.' Der Agori ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Dieser war in drei kleine Felder auf der linken Seite und ein großes auf der rechten unterteilt. Auf letzterem erschien die Flugbahn eines Objektes das sich der Atmosphäre des Planeten rasch näherte. Auf den drei kleineren erschienen eine Reihe von Daten, die sich immer wieder änderten. Muss wohl wieder irgend ein Stück Weltraumschrott sein, dachte der Wissenschaftler des Observatoriums und nippte an seinem Becher Kaffee. Doch nach einem weiteren und deutlich längerem Blick hielt der Agori inne. Für ein Stück Weltraumschrott flog dieses Objekt zu schnell und auch viel zu genau. Darauf ließen die Flugkoordinaten auf einem der kleinen Felder schließen. Ein Raumfahrzeug konnte es aber auch nicht sein, denn dafür war es viel zu klein. Zielkoordinaten berechnen, tippte der Wissenschaftler ein und prüfte die Daten. Das kleine Objekt stürzte auf einen der zwei großen Krater zu. Der Agori glaubte seinen Augen nicht mehr als er die Analyse des Computers in dem zweiten kleinen Feld auswertet. Sofort stellte er das Headset ein und leitete seine Daten weiter an den Hauptrechner des Observatoriums. „Hier Dr. Norks,“ sprach der Agori durch das Headset, „irgend ein kleines Objekt stürzt aus dem Orbit auf den Planeten.“ „Nach Geschwindigkeit und Flugmuster zu schließen,“ fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, „könnte es von einem Raumfahrzeug aus abgeschossen worden sein.“ Mehre Agori in langen weißen Mänteln eilten in das Zimmer mit dem großen Zentralbildschirm. Auf diesem war die Flugbahn noch deutlich zu erkennen und weitere neue Informationen flackerten auf Unterbildschirmen auf. „Es wurde von Aqua Magna aus abgeschossen,“ bemerkte einer der Wissenschaftler und überprüfte die Daten noch einmal, „ganz sicher, dieses Objekt kommt aus Richtung Aqua Magna.“ „Doch kein Zeichen eines Raumfahrzeugs in der Nähe,“ murmelte ein anderer Wissenschaftler, „aber was könnte dieses Objekt dann abgeschossen haben?!“ D'''er Staub legte sich und die Maske registrierte das Licht des Mondes. Sie spürte die Moleküle in ihrer näheren Umgebung und begann diese zu sammeln. Mehr und mehr bis es genug waren sie zu einem Körper um zu formen. Kiina hatte gerade ihr Zelt aufgebaut und ein Feuer entzündet. Die Bikerin schreckte auf als sie den Knall hörte und fuhr herum. Der Kraterrand lag in der Sichtweite des kleinen Lagers und so konnte die junge Agori die Staubwolke erkennen die sich aus diesem erhob. Soll ich oder soll ich besser nicht, überlegte Kiina. Schließlich gewann die Neugier und die Bikerin eilte mit gezogener Pistole vorsichtig zum Rand des Kraters. „Was ist das denn?!“ entglitt es der jungen Agori als sie die goldenen Maske erblickte die mitten im Krater lag, „wo kommt die denn her?!“ Nun kam Kiina aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Vor ihren Augen begann sich wie aus dem nichts eine Gestalt unter der Maske zu bilden. Die junge Frau wollte sich zurück ziehen doch ihre Neugier hielt sie davor ab. Nach etwa einer Stunde lag unter der Maske der Körper eines Glatorianers. „Hallo, brauchen sie Hilfe,“ vernahm die Maske während sie dem neugeschaffenen Körper Leben einhauchte, „wer sind sie und vor allem was sind sie?!“ „Mein Name ist Mata Nui,“ stellte sich das Wesen vor, „ich bin ein Toa und wurde aus meiner Heimat verband.“ „Wie geht es ihnen?“ wiederholte Kiina freundlich, „und brauchen sie Hilfe?“ „Nein, mir geht es soweit ganz gut,“ erwiderte Mata Nui und sah sich um, „aber dennoch fielen dank.“ „Was bitte ist ein Toa?!“ erkundigte sich Kiina während sie ihre Pistole wieder in den Halfter schob, „früher gab es hier mal Glatorianer aber was bitte ist ein Toa?!“ „Kommen sie erstmal mit zu meinem Zeltlager,“ lächelte die Bikerin, „bei einer Tasse heißem Tee oder Kaffee lässt es sich bestimmt besser reden.“ Mata Nui hatte Mühe Kiina zu folgen. Denn er hatte sich noch nicht richtig an das Laufen gewöhnt. „Es ist hier so still,“ bemerkte der Toa nach dem er sich neben der Agori nieder gelassen hatte, „können sie singen oder ein Instrument spielen?“ „Nein,“ lächelte Kiina und sah dem Toa in die Augen, „aber ich kann uns das Radio anmachen.“ Die Bikerin holte das Kofferradio aus dem Beiwagen ihres Motorrades und suchte einen Sender. Nach dem sie einen gefunden hatte erklang ein Song aus den Lautsprechern und setzte der nächtlichen Ruhe wieder ein gemütliches Ende. ''N'ach dem der Song zu ende wahr unterbrach eine Stimme das Musikprogramm. „Wichtige Sondermeldung,“ erklang es aus dem Kofferradio, „wichtige Sondermeldung,...“ „Heute Nacht ist zwischen 22:30 und 23:00 Uhr ein seltsames Objekt auf Bara Magna gestürzt,“ setzte sich der Nachrichtenbeitag fort, „Farmer und Schrottsammler aus der nähren Umgebung des großen Kraters werden um besondere Vorsicht gebeten, da von dem Objekt eine Gefahr ausgehen könnte.“ „Die meinen euch,“ schluckte Kiina und schaltete das Radio aus, „wir müssen hier verschwinden bevor der Bergungstrupp hier ist.“ „Naja, dass ist jetzt etwas schwer zu erklären,“ bemerkte die Bikerin während sie hastig ihr Zelt abzubauen begann, „vor allem haben wir jetzt keine Zeit dazu.“ Der Toa half der Agori die Lagerutensilien in den Beiwagen zu stopfen. „Aber wenn wir in Sicherheit sind,“ betonte Mata Nui mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „werden sie mir alles erklären.“ „Versprochen,“ entgegnete Kiina und nahm auf dem Motorradsattel platz, „jetzt springen sie aber auf und halten sich gut feste.“ Der Motor startete und die Maschine raste davon. '''''Nachwort N'ur wenige Stunden später. Das ganze Gelände um den Krater herum war hermetisch abgeriegelt. Große Beleuchtungssysteme erhellten das Land und den Krater. Zwischen bewaffneten Agori in Kampfrüstungen wuselten Wissenschaftler mit Schutzanzügen herum. Das Piepsen, Summen oder Rauschen diverse Messgeräte war zu hören. Dazwischen die Wortwechsel der Agori die sich Untersuchungen widmeten oder die des Wachpersonals das die Umgebung im Auge behielt. „Es muss hier aufgeschlagen sein,“ stellte Dr. Norks feste und sah noch mal auf den Bodenscanner, „neben den direkten Spuren ist auch hier der Anteil am stärksten.“ „Was für Anteile?“ wollte einer der Sicherheitsleute wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „sie wissen das sie uns nichts vorenthalten dürfen.“ „Protodermis Mr. Sanders,“ bemerkte der Wissenschaftler, „überall in dem Krater finden wir Rückstände von Protodermis.“ „Und noch etwas das wir jetzt noch nicht zuordnen können,“ beendete der Agori im Schutzanzug, '„und auf Bara Magna gibt es seit 5.000 Jahren keine natürlichen Protodermis Vorkommen mehr.“ ---- center|350px Kapitel 1: 'DEUS EX MACHINA EP.I "INQUISITORS"'' center|350px Kapitel 2: 'DEUS EX MACHINA EP.I "SIMULATIO"'' center|350px Kapitel 3: 'DEUS EX MACHINA EP.I "LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS"'' ''Epilog:'' ''27.07.100.000 n.n.Z.' Dr. Fredderic Norks lief unruhig in seinem Büro hin und her. Der Agori konzentrierte sich so sehr auf die Tür das er die knie hohe Vase übersah. Der Wissenschaftler ging samt der Palme zu Boden und bemerkte nicht das ihm bei dem Sturz etwas aus der Tasche gefallen war. Hastig schob er die Blumenerde zusammen als er die Tabletten Schachtel erblickte. Diese war weiter weg gefallen als es Norks lieb war. Er hechtete hoch und stieß hart gegen die Ecke seines Schreibtisches. „Ah, das tut weh,“ stöhnte der Wissenschaftler und fasst sich an die schmerzende Stelle, „verdammte Unruhe.“ Jetzt erschrak der Mann als etwas unsichtbares die Tabletten Schachtel aufhob. Sich zu verstecken war sinnlos, dem war sich Norks bewusst, sein Lärm hatte ihn bereits verraten. Der Teppich verriet zwar den Standort des Gegners, doch nicht wer dieser war. Und ehe sich der Agori weitere Gedanken machen konnte, riss ihn jemand unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und schlug in gegen die Wand. Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte jetzt wie sich der Bürostuhl drehte und ein zweites unsichtbares Wesen die Tabletten Schachtel zugeworfen bekam. Jetzt schälten sich aus dem nichts zwei Praedatoren. Einer trug einen schwarzen Helm in Form eines Bärenkopfes und die andere einen silbrigen in Form eines Wolfskopfes. „Was für ein Zufall,“ sprach die Praedatorin und nahm den Helm ab, „genau die gleiche Tabletten Schachtel fanden wir auch in dem Spinnt von Frau Trigger!“ Dr. Norks begann zu zittern und tastete nach der Tasche seine Ärztekittels. Der Bärenkopf hatte dies bemerkt und erhöhte den Druck um den Hals des Wissenschaftlers. „Sie wollten Frau Trigger vergiften,“ meinte die junge Frau mit blauschwarzen Haaren mit ernster Stimme, „genauso wie sie die Crew der Exodus 166 vergiftet hatten!“ „Nein,“ stotterte Dr. Norks und Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, „das mit der Crew war nicht meine Idee!“ „Wessen Idee war es dann?“ erkundigte sich die Agori und sah dem Wissenschaftler finster an, „für wen arbeiten sie wirklich?!“ Dr. Norks schluckte als ihm klar wurde das er sich versprochen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, egal für was er sich entscheiden würde. „Wenn ihr geständig seit werdet ihr nicht lange leiden,“ fuhr die Preadatorin mit nach wie vor ernster Stimme fort, „wenn nicht, werden sie sich gleich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!“ M'ata Nui wartete auf Kiina und Gresh. Heute Nacht wollten sie die Basis der Rebellen unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark verlassen. Neben Proviant hatten die zwei Agori auch drei große Rucksäcke dabei. „Was ist da drin?“ erkundigte sich der Toa, „ist es wirklich so wichtig das wir es mit uns rumschleppen müssen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Kiina und drückte einen der Rucksäcke Mata Nui in die Hand, „wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, wirst du es merken.“ Die drei schlichen aus dem Notausgang ins Freie. Vor ihnen lag der alte Steinbruch durch den der Sandrey Canyon berühmt geworden war. Der lange und breite Streifen zog sich mehrere Kilometer weit. An den Seiten standen die verrosteten Muldenkipper und Großbagger. Nicht mehr intakte Förderbandstraßen und anderes Tagebau Gerät. Stumme Zeugen einer Zeit als hier noch Rohstoffe abgebaut wurden. Jetzt huschten Nagetiere zwischen den einstiegen Kraftpaketen um her. Hier und da wuchsen Büsche. Ein trostloser Ort wie eigentlich der ganze Planet hätte sein müssen. Gresh zeigte auf einen der Großbagger und drängelte zu mehr eile. Der Toa verstand sofort warum. Einige Motorräder waren aus der Ferne zu hören. Doch die drei hatten Glück, sie wurden von den Rebellen nicht entdeckt. „In den Rucksäcken sind Rüstungen,“ erklärte Gresh und legte seine so an das Mata Nui es nach machen konnte, „für dich haben wir auch eine mitgenommen.“ Mit etwas Hilfe von Kiina und Gresh schaffte es auch der Toa. „Nun müssen wir zu den Motorrädern gehen,“ flüsterte Kiina leise und sah auf die andere Seite, „da werden wir uns eines klauen und abhauen!“ Gegen über dem Bagger stand das Gebäude mit der Lastenseilbahn. Es wirkte verrostet und verfallen wie alle anderen Steinbruchrelikte auch. Erst bei einem näheren Betrachten erkannte Mata Nui das die Lastenseilbahn noch von den Rebellen genutzt wurde. Die drei eilten rasch zu dem Bau und schlichen hinein. '''''Nachwort: D'er Alarm hallte durch die Flure unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Hastig wurden Decken hochgeworfen und sich angezogen. Die ersten Rebellen verließen bereits die Waffenkammer währen die anderen eintrafen. Die Rebellenführer drängten zu Eile ohne den Agori den Grund dafür zu nennen. Doch sie folgten wie sie es seit je her getan hatten. „Wo sollen wir sie abfangen?“ fragte einer der ranghöheren Rebellen, „wo her sollen wir wissen welchen Weg sie eingeschlagen haben?“ „Die nächste größere Stadt ist Tajun City,“ grinste der Rebellenführer finster, „und genau auf halben Weg liegt die Clean Energie Factory, dort werden wir sie abfangen!“ '''''Hauptrollen: Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon.JPG| Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus.JPG| Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus.JPG| Moon Bloodgood Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus 1.JPG| Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Jack Hawkins Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| ---- Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| ---- Datei:8 Mata Nui.JPG| Mata Nui Datei:8 Mata Nui 1.JPG| in Agori Gestalt Datei:8 M Gresh.JPG| Gresh Datei:8 M Gresh 1.JPG Datei:8 M Kiina.JPG| Kiina Datei:8 M Kiina 1.JPG Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser